Here For A Visit
by the bean25
Summary: Lindsay's best friend comes for a visit, her past comes out.  Flack, DL and OCs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters, but the others are mine.

Chapter 1

Lindsay stood at the baggage claim at JFK. She was waiting as patiently as she could for her best friend to come down the escalator. Finally, her best friend Casey appeared. Lindsay laughed at her attire- sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt. Casey was usually infamous for her scandalous outfits.

When Casey sighted Lindsay she pushed past the other people on the escalator and ran to her friend. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh my gosh, Lindsay, it has been way too long." The girls held their embrace as Casey spoke.

"I know. I've missed you so much." Finally, they parted. "Let's get your luggage. I want to hear all about what's been going on back home."

Casey laughed. "It's small-town Montana, nothing happens you know that."

"Come on there's gotta be something new."

"Well, my baby brother is graduating in a few months. It makes me feel old. Lori got a photography job. Her boys are getting so big. I have pictures, I'll show you." Casey continued to update Lindsay on all that had been happening back "home" as they waited for her luggage.

A cab took them into downtown toward Lindsay's apartment. Casey stared out the window the entire time. She had never been to New York, and was completely fascinated. Lindsay's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Do I have to come in? Is it a dire emergency?" Casey heard her ask. "Fine, but it better be really important or your getting your butt kicked." She closed the phone. "Sorry, Case I gotta go to work for a bit."

"That's fine I wanna see where you work. Is it ok if I come?" Casey replied, hopeful.

"Yeah, we can stop by my place and drop off your luggage real quick then head over there."

They did just that. As they walked through the lobby, they stopped at the front desk and got Casey a visitor's pass. When they got off the elevator on the fourth floor Casey followed Lindsay down the hall and toward and room with glass walls. There were a few other people in the room. One guy was looking into a microscope and one was standing over a table with papers scattered across it.

"Ok, Danny, what's the big emergency?" Lindsay asked.

The man at the microscope stood up straight and looked at her. "We found some evidence that we need your help with. A woman's point of view." He handed her a piece of paper. "Is this the famous Casey?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Casey Jensen, this is Danny Messer." The two shook hands.

"And you're the famous Danny Messer," Casey said with a smile.

"You've heard of me?" Danny replied and glanced at Lindsay.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Lindsay glared at Casey then looked at the other man. "And this is Sheldon Hawkes."

Casey and he exchanged "nice to meet you"s and shook hands. Lindsay was staring at the piece of paper.

"I really am not a good source on this. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm completely up on fashion."

"Let me see it." Casey stated and Lindsay handed her the paper. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, what is it?" Danny asked.

"It's a fashion line. It's expensive. This is the designer's name right here," she showed the name to Danny. "She does wedding dresses mostly, but she also does regular clothes."

"That helps." Casey handed the paper back to Danny. "We found this in the victim's purse. She must've been making some kind of appointment or something. We had no idea what it was about. Thanks Casey."

Just then a tall man with dark hair walked into the room. Casey noticed his piercing blue eyes over anything else.

"Hey Danny I found some stuff out about our vic. She's engaged to Rodrigo Montez, he's some kind of ambassador from Spain," he went on from there about his findings.

"Well, we had an interpretation of that piece of paper we found in her purse. And now it makes sense since she was engaged."

"I'm thinking we should go talk to this Montez guy and see if he can shine any light on the subject." He looked at Lindsay and the woman standing next to her. "Lindsay aren't you supposed to be off today?"

"Yeah, but someone," she glared at Danny, "had an emergency."

"Oh, yeah I'm sure he really just couldn't go even an hour without seeing you."

Lindsay smiled. "As flattering as that would be, he still didn't need to interrupt my time with my best friend. Oh, sorry, Don Flack, this is my best friend Casey Jensen." Don walked across the room and offered his hand to Casey. She, of course, took it and their eyes met as they each said, "it's nice to meet you."

"So, I have a question," Danny interrupted their trance.

"Yeah?" Casey replied.

"How long have you known Lindsay?"

"Since high school."

"So, you could tell us some good stories about Miss Montana then, couldn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I've got some good ones. Like the time when she got really drunk-"

"Ok, that's enough." Lindsay stated and started to literally push Casey out the door. "We'll see you guys later."

"It was nice meeting you, Casey." All three guys yelled as the girls departed.

"Casey, you cannot tell them any stories. I'll never live it down. I already have to hear about it from you." Lindsay bantered as they approached the elevator.

"Lindsay, you're such a prude with other people. You gotta show 'em the side I know. They'll like you more, trust me." Casey laughed. "So, what's the deal with the cutie with the awesome blue eyes?" Casey asked when they were alone in the elevator.

"Don?"

"Yeah, is he single?"

"I'm pretty sure. Why? Are you interested?"

"You know me; I'm no good with guys. I always pick the wrong ones, or turn the right ones into the wrong ones."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not really sure," Casey replied and both of them laughed. "So, what are we gonna do on my first night in the big city?"

"Whatever you want to do." Lindsay stated as they walked out of the elevator.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I don't care it's your vacation."

"Ok, I'll think of something."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening they were both getting ready to go out. Lindsay was in the bathroom applying make-up and Casey was rifling through her and Lindsay's clothes to find something to wear.

"I can't believe you picked 'Coyote Ugly'," Lindsay yelled from the bathroom.

"Why not? You know me I like to dance. And besides I've never been there and I've always wanted to go. I can't believe you asked Danny to come. You do know there's gonna be a bunch of girls half-dressed, don't you?" Casey replied as she pulled on a halter top.

"I know, but maybe it will be a good test," they both laughed.

"Let's hope he passes." Casey walked over to the bathroom doorway. "How do I look?"

Lindsay looked at Casey's halter top and short jean skirt she had picked. "Like you're gonna go strip."

"Thanks," Casey lightly slapped Lindsay's arm. "And you look like you're going to work. Let me help you."

Casey compromised and put on a pair of cropped jeans and a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of wedge sandals. Lindsay compromised and put on a knee-length jean skirt and a short-sleeve flannel shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots.

They stood side-by-side and looked into the full-length mirror on the closet door. "Ok, now we look _good,_" Casey stated and they both giggled.

They hailed a cab in front of Lindsay's building and rode to the "Coyote Ugly Saloon" on First Avenue.

When they pulled in front of the building they saw Danny standing in line to get in. The girls joined him. Then about a minute later, Don came walking toward them. They all exchanged "hellos." Danny and Don started talking to each other. Casey and Lindsay were standing behind them.

Casey elbowed Lindsay. "I didn't know he was coming. Who invited him?"

"I guess Danny did. Just calm down it'll be fine."

When they got inside, the place was packed with people. And the music was loud. There were three girls dancing on the bar.

"I wanna see you get up there and do that." Danny yelled to Lindsay over the music.

Lindsay just shook her head. Casey leaned over to Danny. "Just pump some alcohol into her and she'll do it."

Casey asked all of them what they wanted to drink and she pushed her way up to the bar. When she got her turn to order, she disregarded what her companions had requested and she order four shots of tequila. As she made her way back to the tall table, she held the drinks above her head.

"Uh, I asked for a beer," Danny said as she set the shots down.

"Me, too," Don and Lindsay said almost in unison.

"I know, but this will get the job done a little faster. Don't be scared." She winked at Lindsay knowing what kind of reaction she had to tequila, and downed her drink.

Danny and Don followed suit and they all looked at Lindsay. "You're crazy," she yelled to Casey, and she threw back the shot and slammed down her glass. The other three applauded.

"Now, you can have a beer," Casey said.

"I know what you're trying to do, missy."

Casey's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Two beers later, Casey reached her hand across the table and put it on Lindsay's arm. "Come on, babe, me and you have a date with the bar." She got off of her stool and went around the table to Lindsay. Casey grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the bar. Danny and Don just laughed.

Casey yelled up to the girls on the bar and asked if they could come up. Lindsay was still protesting. She was sober enough to know she really didn't _want _to get up there.

Casey stepped up onto the bar and Lindsay followed. "Buttons" by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on and all the girls on the bar started dancing. After a few seconds, Lindsay forgot she was standing on a bar, in front of a crowd of people and her boyfriend, and she started to enjoy herself. This was what she loved most about Casey that she brought out the fun, crazy side of her.

Danny was laughing at first when Lindsay started dancing because she looked mortified. Now he was watching her with much lust and passion.

Don turned to him. "Who knew Lindsay had this side to her." They both laughed. "It must be a side she only shows with Casey around."

"Yeah. And how about that Casey? She's kind of hot, huh?"

"Yeah," Don smirked, "not bad."

After a couple more songs, the girls made their way back to the table. They each had a glass of water.

"Well, Montana, where'd you learn how to shake it like that?" Danny asked and both of the girls laughed.

Lindsay looked at Casey. "Casey taught me everything I know."

"I take no credit. It's the alcohol…wait no it is me." She laughed.

Twenty minutes later they were all walking out of the saloon. It had been almost three hours of loud music and dancing. They all had had a great time.

Don recommended that they walk, at least for a couple blocks to get some air. Danny and Lindsay were walking behind Don and Casey.

"So, you and Lindsay have known each other for a while. I can tell she's comfortable with you. She never acts like that around us, even when we go out."

"We're both just really comfortable with each other. She's my best friend, and I love her to pieces. You and Danny are pretty close too I hear."

"Yeah, he's alright. I've been slightly phased out since he and Lindsay have started dating."

"Hey, it's not all bad. He could live all the way across the country."

"Very true. Is that hard?"

"Yeah, especially when something really great happens. Before she left I would just drive straight to her place and tell her all about it, now she's the first person I call." Casey laughed. "Or I just call her for nothing."

"You're gonna laugh at me, but I call my mom when something great happens, or when something bad happens."

"I won't laugh at you. I do the same thing. To be honest, it's good to know there are still guys who actually like their moms." She smiled at him. "What about your dad?"

"Ugh, my dad is kind of hard to talk to. He's a retired detective. So, when I started at the NYPD I had to live in his shadow for a while. He's a good guy, just not a great dad. You got brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I've got a younger brother, he's eighteen. And an older sister, she's 30. My brother was kind of an after-thought. What about you?"

"I got two older sisters."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you get along well with your mom. If you had brothers you'd probably get a long better with your dad. I mean that's just my interpretation. Personally, I'm Daddy's little girl and my brother is a Mama's boy."

"What about your sister?"

"She's somewhere in between, I guess."

"So, what does Daddy's little girl do for work?"

"I'm an editor for a small magazine. I like it. It pays the bills." She turned and looked at Danny and Lindsay, they were holding hands and Lindsay had her head on his shoulder.

"Would you much rather be doing something else?"

"Yeah, I wanna write. I do it for fun, for myself now, but to get my stories out there for others to critique I don't know if I could do that."

"I guess you would just have to be confident in your work enough to get it out there." He turned toward her and smiled. The lights caught his blue eyes.

Danny yelled to them and they both stopped. "Hey guys I think we need to get Lindsay home. I thought the fresh air would help, but it's not." He said when he and Lindsay caught up to them.

"Ok, I'll take her home," Casey said and Don got them a cab. Danny put Lindsay in the backseat as Casey and Don said goodbye. "I had a lot of fun. I hope we get to hang out again before I go home."

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Don replied and Casey got in the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lindsay rolled over and threw the covers over her head as the sun shone in her eyes. Casey was walking out of the bathroom and laughed at Lindsay.

"Did you have a rough night?" Lindsay's head popped up and she glared at Casey.

"Why does this happen every time we're together?" Lindsay asked half of her face buried in the pillow.

"Because I bring out the best in you, remember?" Casey sat down on the edge of the bed with a glass of water in one hand and three aspirin in the other. "Take these. It might help."

Lindsay sat up and took the pills. "So, what happened with you and Flack?"

"We just talked."

"That's it?"

"Lindsay, we were on the street what did you expect me to do? Have sex with him right then and there?" Casey laughed and made Lindsay laugh.

"Oh, don't make me laugh. My head is killing me."

"Danny called by the way. He asked how you were doing. I told him you were dead, or at least I was sure that's how you were feeling. Lindsay, you didn't even drink that much. I remember when you could shoot 'em back with the best of 'em." Casey set Lindsay's glass on the night stand.

Lindsay sunk back down into the bed. "That was like five years ago. I drink one beer when I go out now, and I'm good."

"Well, I'll remember that next time."

"So, what do you think of Danny? Do you approve?"

Casey laid down on the bed next to Lindsay. "I like him. I actually would've never pictured the two of you together, but I like him. He kind of brings out a little of the same side of you that I do. Or at least he tries." She laughed. "But really, Lindsay, I like him. He treats you good and that's all that matters to me." She put her hand on Lindsay's.

"We'll find you some great guy some day." Lindsay said. "Maybe Flack." She smiled at her friend.

"I barely know the guy, besides I have to go back to Montana some time. I have my own life there. I don't think either of us would want to give up our lives and pick up and move for the other one."

"You never know," Lindsay said and closed her eyes.

Don and Danny were standing at a crime scene in Central Park. Danny was photographing the scene.

"So, I kinda like Casey. She brings out Lindsay's wild side." Danny smiled making Don laugh.

"I thought you liked that Lindsay wasn't wild."

"Well, every good girl's got her wild side and that's nice to see every once in a while too." Danny bent down to examine something. "How about Casey, huh? She's pretty cool."

Don smirked. "Yeah she's cool."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say? She's good-looking, she's got a good personality. Danny, she lives in Montana. Where do expect this could go?"

"I wasn't talking about marriage. I was just talking about having some fun."

"Man, I don't know how Lindsay puts up with you. Is that all you think about?"

"I think about it all the time, but I only talk to you about it." Both men laughed.

"Let's just focus on this crime scene." They both went on with their jobs, but Don knew the conversation would probably be continued later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay and Casey bustled around Lindsay's apartment getting dinner ready for Lindsay's co-workers to come over. Casey was in the kitchen, making the pasta and the garlic bread. Lindsay was setting up the table settings. There was music playing in the background. Casey and Lindsay were singing at the top of their lungs as they worked.

Danny came walking in the apartment. He and Lindsay exchanged their hellos and a kiss. Casey hadn't heard him come in and she was still singing. Finally, Lindsay tapped Casey on the shoulder. "Hey, Danny's here."

"Oh," Casey's cheeks turned red. And Danny came in the kitchen. "Hey, Danny. How's it going?"

"Good. It smells good in here," Danny stated and came over to the stove. "Nice singing, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make fun."

About ten minutes later Don, Sheldon, and Stella had arrived. They all got drinks and talked while the food was finishing. Mac and Peyton had had other plans so they had told Lindsay that they wouldn't be able to make it.

After dinner they all remained at the table, talking and nursing their drinks. Danny and Lindsay were sitting across from each other and Don and Casey next to each other. Lindsay enjoyed watching her best friend get along so well with someone she knew very little about, but still held in high regard.

When they finished dessert, they all decided to move into the living room. Casey had opened her big mouth about she and Lindsay taking dance lessons in college, and everyone demanded a demonstration.

"Casey, I love you, but you have a big mouth." Lindsay said as she changed the CD in the player.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun." Casey laughed. As the Latin music started, Casey and Lindsay took their position. "Ready?" Casey asked.

"No," Lindsay replied.

"Come on, already. Let's see these awesome moves you guys have." Danny bantered.

"Alright, already." The two girls started dancing. It was funny how quickly the moves came back to both of them. They would both laugh when each messed up.

"Man, they're good," Don said to Danny.

When the song stopped, both girls turned to the group and took a bow. "We wanna see more." Stella said.

"More? How about a swing Linds?" Casey asked.

"Ok, I've already embarrassed myself enough. So, we might as well." Lindsay put in another CD. They started their dance, then Lindsay pulled Danny up, and then Casey got Don up. Stella and Sheldon joined them a minute later. They all had so much fun dancing and laughing.

As they all sat and rested, Stella's phone rang then Sheldon's. They were both called to a crime scene and had to leave right away.

It was about ten o'clock when Danny leaned over to Lindsay, "hey, you wanna come back to my place tonight?"

Lindsay smiled, "yeah, sounds good."

Casey got up from the couch to get a glass of water and Lindsay followed her. She hadn't talked to her much since Don had taken up most of Casey's attention the whole night.

"Hey, so are you having fun?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, this has been great. I still can't believe you danced I thought you wouldn't do it."

"Ha, yeah I don't know. You just bring it out of me I guess," Lindsay shot her a smile. "Hey, so I'm gonna go over to Danny's and, you know, stay the night."

Casey smirked. "Ok, I'll just hang here. Maybe Don will stick around for a little bit. You guys have fun." Casey winked and walked out of the kitchen.

Danny and Lindsay left a few minutes later. Don was sitting in the recliner in the living room, and Casey was lying on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" Casey asked.

Don laughed. "Is that an invitation?"

Casey looked up at him. "No, not so much."

"Alright, twenty questions then?"

"Sure." Casey sighed heavily. "I'm going first."

"Ok, shoot."

"What's your favorite sexual position?" She started to laugh and looked at the shocked look on his face. "I'm just kidding, that's not a real question. Um…who's your favorite author?"

"Jon Grisham. What about you?"

"Jane Austen. What's your favorite childhood memory?"

"Probably when my dad took me to work with him, that's when I knew I wanted to be a cop. I just hung out with him for a day; it was the only time we ever had a day like that. What about you?"

"When my baby brother was born. I was nine, and I was so excited about becoming a big sister because I never thought I was going to be. I was in the room when my mom was giving birth and it was just the greatest thing in the world to see." She was holding back tears with the recollection. "Ok, which sister do you like more?"

"That is not a fair question. But, if I have to choose I would say my sister, Jessica, she's not the oldest, but she's three years older than me. My oldest sister, Diana, is kind of bossy even now." He laughed. "How about you?"

"My baby brother, Justin, he's just a great kid. My sister, Lori, is great too, but like your sister- she's a bossy older sister. Uh…now what to ask. Oh, do you like being a detective?"

"Sometimes. It has its moments. It's nice when you actually get some appreciation for what you do, which doesn't happen all the time. If, you really want to write, then why don't you do it?"

"I told you, I'm scared. When I was younger I would write short stories and I would want people to tell me what they though of them, but they would only tell me good stuff. Very rarely would anyone tell me something negative about them; if I actually publish something, someone could say something negative. Have you ever stolen anything?"

"Random. Yeah, I stole a basketball from my high school."

Casey laughed. "A basketball?"

"Yeah, I didn't have one, and I wanted one. Have you ever stolen anything?"

"Uh, I stole some lingerie when I was sixteen. Lindsay was there, and she almost ratted me out. I was gonna kill her." They went on for almost an hour, asking and answering each other's questions.

Don looked at his watch. "God, it's almost midnight."

"No wonder I'm so tired." Casey sat up on the couch.

Don stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch. "I better go home," he said and started toward the door, still holding her hand. He pulled, but she didn't follow.

"Hey, do you want to stay? I know we barely know each other. Honestly I'm not expecting to have sex. I just want you to stay."

Don looked into her blue-green eyes for a second, and then smiled. "I'd love to stay," Don replied then leaned down and kissed her. Casey smiled when they parted then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with more passion. "Ok, well we better stop if you're not wanting this to go any further because I don't have much self-control."

"Sorry," she giggled. "Come on." She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

They both laid in the bed, Casey laid her head on Don's chest, and they quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lindsay walked in her apartment. She had stayed at Danny's but now she had to get ready for work. She expected to see Casey in her bed asleep, but that's not what she found.

"What the hell is this?" Lindsay yelled and Casey and Don jumped. Lindsay walked out of the room, and Casey followed her.

"Hey, Linds."

"Don't hey Linds me. What is going on? Did you guys have sex in _my_ bed?"

"No, Lindsay that's not what happened. We just slept, I swear."

"What are you doing Casey? You're leaving in two days," Lindsay was pacing as she talked. "What's gonna happen when you leave? Do you expect to have some kind of long distance romance?" Casey knew Lindsay had never approved of many of Casey's relationships but she had never seen her like this. "He's my friend, Casey. I don't want to see him get hurt. So, do you know what you're doing, at all?"

Casey was sitting on the back of the couch staring at the floor. "I don't know," she almost whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know, Lindsay. Is that what you want to hear? I don't know." She said much louder. She was sure Don had heard every word exchanged.

"I don't want to be mad at you Casey. I'm gonna get ready for work. We can talk when I get home." Lindsay walked into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes and other essentials and left the apartment.

Casey was still sitting on the back of the couch when Don came out of the bedroom. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered honestly. "I'm sorry about whatever you heard. But I was being honest with Lindsay, I really don't know what I'm doing anymore," Casey admitted and looked up at him. "I mean a really like you, Don, but I have a life in Montana that I love and I know you love your life here. So, what are we doing?"

"Having fun?" Don tried to make light of the situation.

"Seriously."

"I know as much as you do. I like you, Casey, and I'm pretty sure you like me too. Why do we have to complicate it?"

"Because it is complicated." She felt like crying, not so much for the present situation, but more for the reputation she had built for herself; this is what she did- fell for the wrong guy.

"Casey, let's just-" he was interrupted with the sound of his phone ringing from the bedroom. He sighed and left her to retrieve it. When he came back he said, "I have to go. Double homicide in Queens." Her head was hanging again, so he lifted it gently with his hand. "Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye."

Casey smiled. "Ok," was all she said and he kissed her then said "goodbye," and left the apartment.

When Lindsay got home, she and Casey resolved the issue that had been brought up earlier in the day. Casey said she only wanted to spend the rest of her time with Lindsay.

The girls reminisced over a glass of wine. They talked about their memories of high school and college. Then, the conversation turned to men and their experiences. Casey had filled Lindsay in on the conversation she had had with Don, and Lindsay resisted the urge to give her opinion. She had to realize that Casey was a big girl and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't control how or with whom she fell in love.

After their glasses of wine they decided to break out some old videos that Lindsay had brought from home. The first one was the High School play they had both been in. Casey laughed hysterically when Lindsay had stood in the middle of the stage and had forgotten her lines. And Lindsay did the same when Casey had tripped over her own foot and knocked down half the chorus line.

When the videos were over the girls were half asleep, Casey laying on the floor and Lindsay on the couch.

"Case, do you think you'll ever find someone?" Lindsay asked groggily.

"Lindsay we already talked about this."

"Come on, seriously."

"I don't know. I hope so. Do you think that Danny is 'the one'?"

"I don't know, maybe. I really love him," she laughed. "Maybe next time you come here it'll be for my wedding." Both of them laughed even though they knew it was probably true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Casey rode in a yellow cab to JFK airport. Lindsay had to go to work, so they had to say their "goodbyes" at the apartment before they each left. They had hugged and, of course, Lindsay had cried forcing Casey to also.

Casey had written a note for Lindsay to give to Don. She was too scared to actually say goodbye to his face, knowing she would probably never see him again.

As the buildings passed by the cab window she remembered his kiss, and touched her fingers to her lips. His gorgeous blue eyes came into her mind next, and she smiled.

The airport was packed with people, but somehow she made it to the airline counter to get her ticket. She checked in her luggage and proceeded to her gate. There was something telling her she should stay and try to work out whatever she and Don had shared, but the part telling her to go home won over.

As she waited to board her plane, all of her emotions brought an idea to her- she needed to write. She pulled out her laptop and started to type vigorously. She continued without let up, until her battery died somewhere over Ohio.

In the Chicago airport, where they had landed for a lay-over she bought a notebook, and continued her writing by hand the rest of the flight.

The note Lindsay had handed him was still in his pocket when he got back to his desk. Don pulled it out and read it carefully.

"Don,

I know I said I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, but I don't think after looking in your eyes that I would've been able to go. I'm sorry. I don't want you to think my heart wasn't in whatever it was we shared, it really was. I'm just not good at relationships and trying a long-distance one just scared me to death. You're a great guy, and if fate would have it we'll see each other again."

Don balled up the note and let it drop to the desk. He knew in the back of his mind the whole time Casey was here that their fling might not amount to anything, but his fears were realized. She was gone and he couldn't do anything to stop her, or bring her back. Lindsay, of course, would know how to get in touch with her, but he assumed by her letter that that was not what she wanted. He had to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Almost one year later…

Don walked over to his desk. There was a book sitting in the middle of it with a piece of paper on top. He picked up the paper. It was a flyer for a book signing. As he read the name of the author, he almost dropped the paper. "Fading Hearts" by Casey Jensen. She was coming to New York for a signing at a large bookstore.

Don set down the paper and lifted up the book. There was a post-it on the cover.

"She still asks about you.

-Lindsay" Was all it said.

The book signing was the next morning at ten a.m. Don debated about going. He hadn't seen Casey in almost a year. What if she didn't even remember him? But apparently she did if Lindsay was telling him that she asked about him. Suddenly he had butterflies in his stomach- a sensation he hadn't had in years.

His phone rang pulling him from his thoughts.

That night when he got home from work he sat and started the book Casey had written. The story was of a young girl who visited her grandmother and fell madly in love with a young man about her age. But the girl had to leave and go back home to marry someone her father had arranged for her to marry. Then the young man she loved came and they ended up together in the end, but the girl had to leave her family and they ran away. The story took place in the early 20th century.

As Don read he became more and more aware of the similarities between the story and the short romance he and Casey had shared. The book was funny in parts and also sad in others.

By midnight he was about three-quarters of the way through. He couldn't put the book down. He needed to go to bed because he had to get up for work, but he just couldn't force himself to sleep.

Finally, a little before three in the morning he went to bed having finished the story. Sleep didn't come easy with Casey and her book straining his mind.

At seven in the morning he got up and dressed and showered for work. He drove to meet Danny at the lab to see if they had any new developments in their case. Even though he was talking to Danny and Danny was talking to him he was completely distracted. Danny knew something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine," Don answered his question. He looked at his watch. "Hey, I gotta go do something. I'll catch up with you in about an hour, or so. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, everything ok?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, I just need to take care of something and this might be the only chance I have." Now Danny caught on to what he was referring to.

Don left the lab and drove to Romain's Bookstore. He was nervous. He grabbed the book from the passenger seat and got out of the car. When he walked in the door there was a line of people off to his left. He stood at the back of it.

Slowly the line moved toward a long rectangular table. Don couldn't see Casey yet around the people in front of him. Suddenly he was the third person in line. He could see Casey- her hair was shorter and darker. She smiled at the young lady she was talking to, and Don was forced to smile too.

As he approached the table Casey's head was down and he slid the book to her across the table. "Who's this for?" she asked as she opened the front of the book.

"For…the one that got away," Don stated forcing Casey to raise her head.

She smiled and Don returned the gesture, both without a word. She turned her attention back to the book, and scribbled down a message then handed it back to him. "Thanks," she said almost as a whisper.

Don took the book from her hand and walked away. He was kicking himself for not saying more to her. He was too scared and hurt to do anything else but leave.

When he got in the car he opened the cover of the book and read the message Casey had written. He smiled.

"They didn't hate it," was all she had written then signed her first and last name. Only he would really know what that meant.

Chapter 8

Don knocked on the hotel room door. After less than a minute, the door opened. Casey stood there probably shocked at the sight of him.

"Hey," she greeted and flashed a smile.

"Hey," Don replied.

"How did you find me?"

"Lindsay told me where you were staying and the room number?" He heard a male voice from inside the room asking her who it was. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm just gonna go." He started to walk away.

"Stop," Casey said and grabbed his arm before he got too far away. "Just come inside." She pulled him by his hand into the room and over to the sitting area. There was a man sitting on the couch with papers and a planner spread on the coffee table in front of him. "Don Flack, this is my publicist Eric Tanner." The man stood and accepted Don's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Don stated.

"Eric, can wee finish this stuff later?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I'll just call you in the morning." He said and picked up the papers and left the two of them standing in awkward silence.

"Well, have a seat. Do you want something to drink?" Casey started away from him, but he stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you," Don whispered into her ear. He held her for a while. This was what he had wanted from her since she had left him almost a year ago.

"I'm sorry," she started. "You didn't deserve what I did to you," they parted. "I should've said goodbye, and been honest with you about…" she trailed off.

"About what, Casey?"

"I was scared. I'm still scared. Love has never been easy for me, Don. The fact that maybe this could actually work just scares me to death. What the hell is wrong with me?" she almost yelled the last part, forcing him to smile.

"Casey, there's nothing wrong with you. I'm just as scared, but running isn't the answer. I hope you realize that now. And I'm thinking you've been just as sick over me as I have been about you."

Now she smiled. "So, are we gonna do this? Try to make this work?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Yeah," she said and kissed him gently. "I have to be honest, though, right from the beginning. I'm not gonna be here long." His smile was gone and he looked crushed. "But," she started, "I'm coming back. And I'm…staying." His smiled reappeared and it was brighter now.

"Casey?"

"Yeah," she said her face close to his.

"I think…no I know…I'm falling hard for you."

"You're just as scared to say it, aren't you?" she didn't let him answer. "I'm falling in love with you, too."

Two months later, after Casey finished her book tour, Don helped her move into her brownstone on the west side.

As they lay on the floor of the living room, surrounded by boxes Casey laid her head on Don's chest. She yawned and he copied.

"Maybe we should go take a nap before we start unpacking boxes." Don said as he rubbed her back.

"If you can find which box has the sheets then we can take a nap, but this right here is pretty nice. I'm too tired to move."

"You know I'm kinda feeling just laying here."

There was a knock at the front door. "Are you kidding me?" Casey asked in rhetorical frustration. "Come in," she yelled.

The door opened and Lindsay came inside with Danny close behind her. "What do we have here? Sleeping on the job, are we?"

"Hey, we got all the work done. You guys got here just in time to find the sheets so we can go take a nap." Don told them without even opening his eyes or lifting his head.

It took Casey and Don a few minutes to finally get up and greet their friends. Casey and Lindsay started to unpack boxes in the kitchen and put the dishes in the cupboards. Don and Danny were putting her bed together.

An hour later they were all sitting on the floor eating pizza and drinking beer. They had all commented on the need for some kind of dining room table. Casey had laughed and said, "I don't know, we could just eat like the Chinese." They had all replied with a resounding "no."

Lindsay and Danny left soon after the pizza was gone and Casey made her way to the bed she had longed for earlier.

Don walked into the room and she was already asleep. There were no sheets or blankets on the bed; she was the only thing on the mattress besides a small pillow. He smiled then sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her hair as he watched her sleep. He found the box he had discovered the blankets in earlier, and took out a quilt. He laid down next to Casey and threw the blanket over them.

He kissed her hair and whispered. "I love you, Casey Jensen."


End file.
